Reactions
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: Ever wondered what Daphne and Logan was thinking or feeling after Gwen was kidnapped by Reapers in the book Dark Frost? This is a two-shot story of their reactions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story for the Mythos Academy Series. This is about Daphne's and Logan's reaction to when Gwen was taken in Dark Frost, if haven't read than there will be a few spoilers.**

 **I wanted to do this for a long while and finally was able to anyway t** **his chapter is on Daphne's reaction.**

I couldn't believe what I heard. Gwen was taken by the Reapers to an unknown location, and not only that but Vivian Holler was the one who took her. I felt horrible because of the last thing I said to her. She must think I hate her. I was just mad and frustrated that I got healing powers and I took it out on my best friend.

Morgan told us that she saw Gwen coming out of the library and saw that she found the Heilum Dagger hidden in one of the gryphon statues and Vivian knocked her out.

I had to help her. I knew full well on what the Reapers can do to her. I felt anger and guilt. Anger at the Reapers for kidnaping her and also at myself for not being there when she most needed it. Guilt for all that I said to her just hours before.

 _You are not the absolute center of the universe. The rest of us have problems, too, you know._

 _Geez, Gwen. Can't you keep your nose out of anyone's_ _business_ _for five minutes?_

 _So you're going to dig through a Reaper's head instead of spying on the rest of us. Well, that's a change, I suppose, from eavesdropping on your friends. Have fun with that, Gypsy._

I felt guilt eat away at my heart from our conversations. Now that I thought about it, I could see the pain and hurt flash through her eyes. She'd had it worse than others. She never knew of this world and gets completely thrown into it, almost gets killed, is Nike's Champion, and is the most hunted and hated warrior.

I looked over at Logan and saw guilt flash in his eyes. For what? I didn't know. He walked up to Nickamedes. "We have to go help."

"I agree, we have to. We all know full well what the Reapers want, and if they use the Heilum Dagger than they will free Loki," I said.

Nickamedes, Metis, and Ajax nodded. "You are right. We have to save Gwen."

 **~SKIP~**

A minute after the battle was over, and all the Reapers were dead. We hurried over to Gwen, stepping over the bodies that littered the cracked black stone.

"Gwen?" Logan said. "Are you all right?"

The Spartan stared at her, an anguished look on his face. I could tell something was wrong, we all probably could as her gaze moved past him and onto us.

When she didn't speak, that was when we seemed to get even more worried for her.

"Gwen?" Logan asked again, his voice dropping to a whisper. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"It was Vivian," she said in a dull tone. I was shocked at the tone since usually she'd be upbeat most of the time. "It was Vivian the whole time. She has telepathy magic, illusion, confusion, and chaos powers. She tricked me into finding the Helheim Dagger for her, then used it and my blood to open a portal to Loki's prison. He's free. Loki's free, and Nott's dead."

She kept stroking the said wolf's ears. "Poor Nott. She barely got a chance to live, you know? To be free. And now she's gone, all because of me. It's all my fault. My mom's murder, Vivian's freeing Loki, everything. You shouldn't have come for me. You should have just let the Reapers kill me. I should have let Preston kill me."

We were all shocked at this, especially Logan, who stared at the us, then put down his sword and took off his shield. The Spartan dropped down on his knees beside her. He hesitated, then stretched out his arms, as he was going to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, lurching away from him. "Don't you dare touch me!"

I stared wide-eyed at my friend. Never have I seen her do this even when she was very scared, she'd never made an outburst such as this.

Confusion and hurt filled Logan's face, but he reached for her again. She got to her feet and stumble away from the Spartan.

"Keep your distance!" She screamed, whirling around. "All of you! Don't come near me!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped forward, my eyes full of worry. "Gwen? Just calm down, okay? Nobody's going to hurt you now. We're your friends. We're here to help you." I held back a cringe as I said this. Those hurtful words kept replaying in my head.

She let out a bitter laugh which made me jump back in surprise. "It's not you that I'm worried about. It's me."

"Did the Reapers-did the Reapers hurt you?" Oliver asked in a low voice.

She laughed again, a little louder and harsher this time. I was so worried about my friend's sanity now. "Yes, yes, they did. Vivian cut my palm open to the bone, and Preston stabbed me in the chest with the Helheim Dagger."

"But you look . . . okay," Oliver said in a hesitant tone, as if he wasn't sure it was really true. He glanced at the us for some kind of help, but we all looked just as shocked and uncertain as he did.

"Oh, sure," she said. "I'm fine now. Because I did that to Preston."

We followed her gaze and looked at the dead Reaper lying on the cold marble.

"What happened to him?" Carson asked. "I don't see any wounds on his body."

"What happened to him? I killed him, Carson. With my touch magic. My power that's so very rare and so very special. I just grabbed hold of Preston, and I pulled all his energy, all his magic, all his freaking life, into my own body. To heal myself, to save myself. Some kind of Champion, I am, huh?"

My boyfriend stared at her, his mouth open in a silent O. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her violet orbs were filled with fear, self-hate, anger, and other emotions that I couldn't even describe.

She turned to Metis, her gaze harsh and accusatory. "You told me that I could influence other people and objects with my psychometry. You never said anything about killing them. You never said anything about that."

"It'll be okay, Gwen," Metis said, slowly walking toward her. "It'll be okay. You'll see. We'll figure everything out. All that matters now is that you're safe."

She looked up at the sky as if she was searching for something.

"None of us is safe," she muttered. "Not anymore."

I watched as her knees buckled, and she passed out. We all rushed forward to her.

 **So we all know what happens from there and the next chapter will be in Logan's. This is going to be a two shot. Nothing more and nothing less.**

 **~Nightmare-wolf22.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the second chapter to Reactions. I will do one more chapter to this. Tell me in the reviews on who you want me to do. Also, i just reread the book and realised that Daphne's reaction would not go with the story since they made up, but just pretend that they didn't make up at all.**

 **Logan pov**

I couldn't-no, didn't want to believe what I just heard. _My_ Gypsy girl was kidnapped and by Reapers nonetheless! No, I couldn't make the same mistake like I did with my mom and sister. I couldn't lose her. At that moment, I'm hit with realization.

I probably already lost her. Those harsh words bounced around in my mind. She must think I hate her as I think back to our convesation a few days ago.

 _I let out a bitter laugh. "I suppose I don't have a choice now, do I? Because I know you, Gypsy girl. Once you get your teeth into something, you never let go. Once you find out someone's keeping something from you, you're even more determined to figure out what it is, what their precious secret is."_

Now that I thought about it, she had flinched at my words, hurt was splayed across her face and I completely ignored it. I really had hurt the girl I love.

 _"You want to know what happened back then, Gypsy girl?" Logan snarled. "I'll tell you."_

 _My hands tightened into fists, and my whole body trembled with rage as I glared at her._

 _"Reapers came to our house one afternoon, and they killed everyone they could get their hands on, just like they did at the coliseum. Except, in this case, that everyone was my mom, Larenta, and my older sister, Larissa. The Reapers came in, and they butchered them like cattle, even though neither one of them even had a weapon."_

 _"Oh, Logan. I'm so, so sorry. I know what it's like to lose your mom. To have her taken away from you. I'm sure that you did everything you could to help your mom and your sister. I'm sure you did everything you could to try and save them-"_

She tried to comfort me, she knew exactly how it felt to lose someone you love, especially with her gypsy gift. She would never forget those memories whereas I could forget them easier than her.

 _I let out another harsh laugh, cutting off her words. "You don't know anything. Not a damn thing. Not about me, not about being a Spartan, nothing," I growled. "Your mom and grandma kept you out of all this, sheltered you from Loki and Reapers and everything else. You have no idea what it's like to grow up in our world, to deal with the threat of them every single day. To you, it's like it's all a big game or something. Even when Metis and Nickamedes tell you to be smart, to stay safe, you go right back to poking your nose into other people's business. When are you going to realize this obsession you have with finding out people's secrets is going to get you killed?"_

Her eyes glistened as if she was going to cry and I had completely ignored her. She didn't have a choice what her mother or grandmother did. And she never treated this like a game, not at all. I was just too angry about her seeing that paticular memory that I had tried to bury and I completely yelled at her. It's not even her fault! She even tried telling me, but I just threw it back at her face.

 _"I don't know why I thought you would be different. I don't know why I thought you might understand. I don't know why I thought this would work," I said. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I just-I just can't do this. Not even for you. Especially not for you."_

 _I turned around and stalked toward the_ _double doors_ _that led out of the library._

 _"Logan? Logan!"_

 _She called for me, her voice full of pain and sadness, but I didn't_ _stop_ _. All I did was quicken my pace-and I didn't look back. Not even once._

I closed my eyes. _Oh, Gypsy girl._ I thought. _I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

My eyes pricked with tears, but I blinked them away. I walked up to Nickamedes. "We have to go help."

"I agree, we have to. We all know full well what the Reapers want, and if they use the Heilum Dagger than they will free Loki," Daphne said.

Nickamedes, Metis, and Ajax nodded. "You are right. We have to save Gwen."

 **~SKIP~**

"Gwen?" I shouted, swinging my sword at the Reaper closest to me. "Gwen!"

She didn't raise her head, and she didn't respond to me. She just kept stroking the wolf's ears.

Clash-clash-clang!

"Get out of the way, Spartan!" Daphne snap. "Unless you want me to put an arrow in your back!"

"No!" I shouted back at her. "I have to get to Gwen before it's too late! I won't let her die like I did my mom and sister!"

Gwen raised her head. I froze when I realized that she was staring at me.

"Gwen?" I said in a shocked voice. "Gwen!"

I was so surprised that I did something I'd regret later-I stopped fighting. The Reaper I'd been battling raised his sword, ready to press this unexpected advantage.

She started to scream out a warning, but Nickamedes stepped forward, putting himself between me and the Reaper. The librarian parried the blow meant for me, then drove his sword into the Reaper's chest. I pulled my eyes away from her and started fighting again.

A minute later, the battle was over, and all the Reapers were dead. We hurried over to her, stepping over the bodies that littered the cracked black stone.

"Gwen?" I said. "Are you all right?"

I stared at her, an anguished look on my face.

Her gaze moved past me over to Daphne, Carson, Oliver, Kenzie, Metis, Nickamedes, Ajax.

Her silence was starting to worry me.

"Gwen?" I asked again, my voice dropping to a whisper. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"It was Vivian," she said in a dull tone. I was shocked at her tone. "It was Vivian the whole time. She has telepathy magic, illusion, confusion, and chaos powers. She tricked me into finding the Helheim Dagger for her, then used it and my blood to open a portal to Loki's prison. He's free. Loki's free, and Nott's dead."

She kept stroking the said wolf's ears. "Poor Nott. She barely got a chance to live, you know? To be free. And now she's gone, all because of me. It's all my fault. My mom's murder, Vivian's freeing Loki, everything. You shouldn't have come for me. You should have just let the Reapers kill me. I should have let Preston kill me."

My heart clenched at this. Did she really think this, that we would let her be killed? I stared at the others, equally shocked, then put down my sword and took off my shield. I dropped down on my knees beside her. I hesitated, then stretched out my arms, as I was going to hug me.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, lurching away from me. "Don't you dare touch me!"

My heart broke into pieces, but I reached for her again. Gwen got to her feet and stumbled away from me. What happened to the spunky, sarcastic, curious girl I fell in love with? What happened to her?

"Keep your distance!" She screamed, whirling around. "All of you! Don't come near me!"

What was she worried about? We're her friends, doesn't she know that?

 _You drove her away, remember?_ A voice in the back of my head whispered. I knew this was true, but I shook my head to clear it.

Daphne stepped forward, her eyes full of worry. "Gwen? Just calm down, okay? Nobody's going to hurt you now. We're your friends. We're here to help you."

She let out a bitter laugh that made me cringe. I used the exact laugh when I was yelling at her. "It's not you that I'm worried about. It's me."

"Did the Reapers-did the Reapers hurt you?" Oliver asked in a low voice.

She laughed again, a little louder and harsher this time. I didn't like the side of Gwen, not one bit. "Yes, yes, they did. Vivian cut my palm open to the bone, and Preston stabbed me in the chest with the Helheim Dagger."

"But you look . . . okay," Oliver said in a hesitant tone, as if he wasn't sure it was really true. He glanced at the rest of us for some kind of help, but we were just as shocked and uncertain as he did.

"Oh, sure," she said. "I'm fine now. Because I did that to Preston."

We looked at the dead Reaper lying on the cold marble. He wasn't bleeding from any wounds, so what did she do to him?

"What happened to him?" Carson asked. "I don't see any wounds on his body."

"What happened to him? I killed him, Carson. With my touch magic. My power that's so very rare and so very special. I just grabbed hold of Preston, and I pulled all his energy, all his magic, all his freaking life, into my own body. To heal myself, to save myself. Some kind of Champion, I am, huh?"

The band geek stared at her, his mouth open in a silent O. All the while I was shocked at the emotions splayed across her violet orbs: fear, self-hate, anger.

 _But can't you just . . . turn it off or something?_ My harsh tone replayed in my head.

 _I can't, and believe me, I've tried dozens of times over the years. But my magic is a part of me. It's what makes me a Gypsy, just like your killer instinct makes you a Spartan. I wouldn't be me without my magic._ She was right about this. If she wanted to she would have done it a long time ago and she wouldn't be in this mess at all.

She turned to Metis, her gaze harsh and accusatory. "You told me that I could influence other people and objects with my psychometry. You never said anything about killing them. You never said anything about that."

"It'll be okay, Gwen," Metis said, slowly walking toward her. "It'll be okay. You'll see. We'll figure everything out. All that matters now is that you're safe."

She looked up at the sky. My heart was writhing with the amount of guilt and sadness that I was feeling.

"None of us is safe," she muttered. "Not anymore."

Her knees buckled, and our eyes locked before she passed out. We ran toward her.

 **Phew that was very difficult to write. Also, this book is finished, but if you guys want, I'll write one more reaction. The other characters are the following:**

 **Metis.**

 **Nickamedes.**

 **Carson.**

 **Oliver.**

 **So tell me in the reviews on who you want me to do. Also if you guys want I will do reactions to the other books if you guys want. Tell me which book and part you'd like me to do.**

 **Anyway until nexttime!**

 **~Nightmare-wolf22**


	3. Author's Note

Okay, so I know that I said that I'd write a new chapter for the characters, but I decided to keep it as a two-shot. I apologize for this, but I just feel like these would be enough. Like I said in the last chapter. I will write reaction story to others stories in the series. If you want me to please either say it in the reviews or PM me.

Tell me which book and in which part of it. Also tell me which characters you want me to make their reaction.


End file.
